Tartarath
|weaknesses = |creator = Spino}}Tartarath '''is a strange Brute Wyvern that roams areas like the Gleaming Caverns. It is closely related to Anjanath Physiology Tartarath is a rather strange Brute Wyverns. It has an unusually slim build that does not seem to fit with the rest of its body. Like its close relative, the Anjanath, Tartarath has massive jaws. The frontal tooth of the bottom jaw is extremely large, growing over the edge of the mouth, which makes it look like a hooked beak. Its blue tail is covered in sharp quills. Its arms are unusually long for Brute Wyverns. However, the strangest body part of the Tartarath are its legs. They are more muscular than the rest of the body and end in a flat foot with a unique and even somewhat grotesque arrangement of toes. The Tartarath has 6 toes on each foot, and while four, two on each side, are akin to most other creatures, the two toes in the middle are constantly lifted, similar to monsters like Velocidrome. The purpose of these toes and their elongated claws is yet to be unveiled. Behavior Tartarath is a highly aggressive monster and will attack anything that dares to come close. However, most other creatures avoid this monster's territory due to the unnerving, shrill calls it produces to scare off invaders and attackers. These calls can range from a simple deep croaking noise, to something similar to a woman screaming. The amount of sounds a Tartarath can remember and produce shows that this monster is not just powerful, but also very intelligent. Male Tartarath also use these calls to attract potential mates. The female Tartarath is generally larger and more dominant than the male. After mating, the female will dig a nest, lay about 15 eggs and hatch them. The chicks stay with their mother for about 6 months. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Tartarath places a the top of the food chain in its habitat, rivaling monsters like Odogaron and Yian Garuga in Strength and Prowess, while also easily outclassing the likes of Great Girros, Gigginox and other cave-dwellers. It feeds on most creatures it can find, living or dead, including Girros, Giggi, Kelbi, Seltas, Tetsucabra and various other weaker creatures. Behavior towards other Monsters Tartarath is extremely hostile and will not tolerate any sort of intruder in its territory. It will take most monsters on, only shying away from Apex Predators like Ecobastra or Tigrex, as well as Elder Dragons. Tracks Tartarath leaves behind a variety of tracks. These include '''Deformed Footprints '''and '''Deformed Claw Marks, as well as '''Crippled Teeth '''on the ground and '''Tail Quills '''on the ground and walls. Specific Locale Interactions Tartarath does not have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Tartarath does not have any specific locale interactions. Abilities Like its relative, Tartarath has a powerful bite and extremely good eyesight for a cavernous and mostly nocturnal animal. While it does not have any elemental abilities, its sharp toe claws are enough to slice open foes and deal serious damage. Like Deviljho, Tartarath also has highly acidic saliva. The quills on its tail can be detached and launched at enemies, piercing them open upon impact. Tartarath also has the ability to remember and reproduce dozens of various sounds, which it uses to its advantage while hunting or defending its territory. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Tartarath will roar, as the quills on its tail stand upright. It will get faster and more aggressive * Tired State: Tartarath will start drooling and drags its tail across the floor. Mounts Tartarath can be mounted on its head, back and tail. It shares its mount animations with monsters like Anjanath and Deviljho. In-Game Description Ecology * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Tyrannic Jaw Wyverns * Subfamily: Dreadfang Wyverns * Genus: Tartarath * Species: T. vocasimulator Tartarath is a Brute Wyvern that is closely related to Anjanath and its subspecies. Habitat Range Tartarath is a cavernous monster that has been spotted in the Gleaming Caverns. Some individuals are said to have appeared in the Fungal Spires and the No Man's Land, although these claims are yet to be confirmed. Ecological Niche Tartarath is at the top of the food chain in its habitat, feeding on most creatures. It itself serves as prey for monsters like Tigrex, Ecobastra, Ferogul and various species of Elder Dragons, while feeding on monsters like (Great) Girros, Gigginox, Bnahabra, Konchu, Tetsucabra, Seltas and various other species. Biological Adaptations Despite being a nocturnal cave-dweller, Tartarath has developed surprisingly good eyesight. However, its eyesight is still relatively weak when compared to its phenomenal sense of smell. Said sense enables it to hunt in complete darkness. As a counteract to its natural rival, Odogaron, Tartarath has developed a thick layer of skin around its neck, since Odogaron tend to go for said spot when attacking. Trivia * Tartarath's Artwork is an early concept for Anjanth, which is the main reason why the two monsters are related * Similar to Shara Ishvalda, the eyes of Tartarath will always look towards the center of the screen, giving players the impression of being watched by the monster. ** This was done to further emphasize the "abomination"-aspect of Tartarath * Its first appears in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stabbed Monster Category:FrostSpino